Part1: The web of lies
by Wobardo
Summary: All Four sister are a live, and Paige is living with them.(this is when they are teenagers)"Plzs read it and Review."
1. Part1: The web of lies

Title: The web of lies  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author "me"  
  
Summary: this story is set between, when they are kids and teenagers.Prue is still a live, and Paige is living with them. Phoebes is in high school, Paige is turning 13 in the year So she in high school to. Prue is looking after all of them, and she just lost her job "how will she tell her sister's", or will she get a new one before they know. Paige is skipping school, and going out with her boyfriend "When will Prue find out Paige is skipping school" or can Paige hide it forever. Phoebe is working hard at her schoolwork, and is happy. "But she wants more in life, well is get what she looking for or some thing more." Piper has just finished high school and is now at home too much, "Piper is working a food place, and there she meets some one, but who you say."  
  
Ages - Prue (20) Piper (18) Phoebe (14) Paige (12)  
  
"At the Manor, 6:00am"  
  
Phoebes run's in to Prues run, and tried to wake her up. "Prue, Pure wake up~You'll be late for work.  
  
Prue rolled over and looked at Phoebes, "Phoebe me late for work its only 6:00am, Go get realy for school and wake up Paige to". Prue thought to her self I don't need to get up, I have no job now.  
  
Pheobs run in to Paige's and her room, they had to share room's..cos Prue was the oldest no more to say there and piper say's she needs her spaces. "Paige, Paige wake up time for school, eath to Paige".Pheobs looked at Paige's bed, then lifed the cover's.  
  
Pheobs saw all the pellows under there, "Oh Paige were are you this time, I can not keep lieing to Prue"Pheobs heard Prue get out of bed, and Piper walked pass Pheobs and Paiges room.  
  
Piper looked in at Pheobs, "Pheobe were's Paige,"Piper looked at the Paige's bed and was worried about her little sister, but know Pheobs would not tell her any thing, even if she know any thing that is.  
  
Pheobes looked at piper and smiled, "hi sis, Ummm Paige she..Ummm she got up~and when to the shop to get some thing."Pheobs lied to piper, and walked down stairs to where Prue was.  
  
Piper was more worried then ever, "Pheobs come back here, Paige can not be at the shops at 6:15am"Piper run after Pheobs, and was runing so fast she run right in to Prue.  
  
Prue fall on the floor, And looked up at piper. "Whats wroung with you piper, did you see Paige get up yet"Prue got up.  
  
Piper looked at Prue, then looked around for Pheobs. "Ummm Paige, Ummm I do not know.Lets get some thing to eat sis, I'am making" Piper run to the kitchen, and started making pancakes.  
  
"Still At the Manor, now 7:00am"  
  
Phoebe was all ready for school and she walked in to the kitchen. "Hey piper, I found Pai." Phoebes stop talking when she saw Prue there to.  
  
Prue looked up at Phoebes, "What did you find sis, did you say your Brian" Prue joked with phoebe.  
  
Phoebes looked at piper, and pulled her in to the other room, "I Found Paige, she was with her boyfriend all night" Phoebes looked at piper.  
  
"Her boyfriend, when did that happen..Where is she now?" Piper thought to her self I all way hear thing last, its not fear.  
  
*Wait and see.were could Paige be, well Prue get a new job..We phoebes keep lying for Paige..When well Prue find out. * Plzs Review my story, its my first one.the more Review I get the fast I'll write the next part. * 


	2. Part2: Who’s lying now

*Thanks to piper*halliwell11 I will write you people more story, thanks for your Review*  
  
*Last time Piper and Phoebe were talking about Paige and were she was then the story cuts out*  
  
Part2: Who's lying now  
  
Phoebe walked over to the door and garbed Paige and pulled her in, " She here now, but she was at her boy friend house before" Phoebe looked at Piper.  
  
Piper looked at Paige with her mad faces, " You where out all night and you did not even call as, what were you thinking" Piper waved her hand around at Paige.  
  
Paige Just looked at Piper and then looked over to Phoebe, " I.I was going to but I" Paige tried to think of some thing to say to her sisters.  
  
Piper snapped at Paige, " I..I is that all you have to say for your self" Piper looked over at Phoebe and then walked back in to the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige and ask her why again, " So now why did not you call as?." Phoebe wait for Paige to answer her.  
  
Paige looked up at her and smiled know she could get Phoebe to be on her side all the time, "There was no time to after the Phone that I got for my birthday got stolen, what was I meant to do buy a new Phone there and then" Paige looked at Phoebe and smiled.  
  
Phoebe looked shocked when Paige said her Phone was stolen, "Did you see the person who took it?" Phoebe looked at Paige.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes at Phoebe, " I did not think to take notes you know, they were there..then they were gone" Paige looked at her hand.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige and down at her hand, " What's wrong with your hand sis?" Phoebe looked at Paige.  
  
Paige held her hand out there was a small cut on it, "It was from the person who stole my Phone, he came up behind me out of know were and cut my hand. And that's when I dropped my Phone and he run off with it. Paige closed her hand and some blood run down her arm.  
  
Phoebe garbed Paige's other arm and pulled her in to the down stairs bathroom, "And when were you planing to tell as about your cut?.." Phoebe put Paige's hand under the tap and washed way some of the blood.  
  
Paige stood there and looked at Phoebe, "will I was going to tell you in time, it may of heal over by then.." Paige closed her eyes cos the cut was giving her pain.  
  
Phoebe looked throw the bathroom stuff on the self and find some thing to rap Paige's hand in, " Now stay still Paige and this will not give you any pain" Phoebe raped up Paige's hand.  
  
Paige open her eyes and looked at her hand, " I'm already in pain, can not you see that?" Paige looked at Phoebe and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
*Wait and see well Paige be ok and who's the person who robed her any way, Prue will be looking for a job in the next part, but can she do this with out her sisters knowing what she is doing. And more on Paige skipping school later just wait and see * Plzs Review my story, its my first one.the more Review I get the fast I'll write the next part. * 


	3. Part3: Finding The Way

*Thanks to PaigeGirl-nee I will write you people more story, thanks for your Review, I know the last bit was a bit short but I'll try to make this part long for you PaigeGirl-nee.*  
  
*Last time Paige and Phoebe were talking about the cut on Paige's hand, and how it got there, the story cuts off when Paige storms out of the bathroom, now get ready for the next part. Hope you people like the story*  
  
Part3: Finding The Way.  
  
Paige walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, Paige looked at Piper and Prue and Keeped walking, not wanting to talk to them.  
  
Piper looked up from her cooking, she was cooking pancakes. "Are you all right Paigey?" Piper eyed Paige's hand, Paigey was Paige's nickname.  
  
Prue also looked at Paige and give her a where-the-hell-have-you-been-look, and then saw Paige's hand, Prue jumped up from the table and dropped her newspaper on the floor it was open on the job finding Page. "What did you do to your hand? Prue wanted to have a better look at Paige's hand but Paige pulls it way from her.  
  
Paige looked into Piper and Prue's, and thought Prue would just be mad with me if I tell her I lost my Phone, even if it was stolen by a mad person. " It's not your business to know!!! Paige said was a Get-Off-My-Back-look, Paige started to storm of to her room.  
  
Prue looked mad at Paige, but new being mad would get her know where with Paige, but she had to be cos no one else would. "PAIGE!!!" Prue said loudly at Paige to get her to stay.  
  
Paige turned around and rolled her eyes at Prue, and thought what does she want now. Paige stood there waiting for Prue to start her speech.  
  
Before Prue could get any words in Piper walked over to Paige and hugged her. "It is are business sweetie, we all love you and we want to look out for you, that's what sisters are for" Piper smiled at Paige and stepped back a bit.  
  
Paige smiled at Piper, but did not say any thing.  
  
Prue smiled at Piper to, and then looked at Paige hoping that she would have no more but ins start to talk. "Paige now no running off to your room, it's a school day and you have to get ready". Prue sat back down and then could not find her newspaper, she had not seen it fall on the floor before.  
  
Paige thought like I ever go to school but better make this look good then go hang with my friends. "Shore Prue, whatever you say. Paige walked over to the stairs to go up to the room she shared with Phoebe.  
  
Piper walked started walk out of the kitchen to ask Paige if she want some pancakes, she walked along and stood on the newspaper and picked it up, it was open to the page Prue was looking at before. "Find the job for you". Piper read what it said on the page and wondered why Prue was looking at the job page, she hand it to Prue and give her a weird look, but then smiled and walked on.  
  
Prue thought that was close's, I was thinking Piper was going to ask lots of questions, thank god she didn't what would I tell her. " I have to find a job, maybe walking dogs or working in a café that would get as by for now, how hard could it be to walk some dogs?" Prue asked her self, and found a place that takes on dog walks it was a never by pet store just a driver a way.  
  
Phoebe walked in and saw Prue, and smiled. "What you doing Sis?" Phoebe wondered as she grabbed one of Pipers pancakes and started eating it.  
  
Prue really didn't want to talk about it. "Me nuthing, but your going to school so grab Paige and start heading for school or you'll be later" Prue grabbed her bag of the table and one of Piper's pancakes and heard out the door.  
  
Phoebe followed Prue to the door till wondering what Prue was doing. "If your not doing any thing, why are you going out?" Phoebe point out the fact that you can never do nuthing, cos breathing is some thing and your always doing that she thought.  
  
Prue tried to keep on a happy face, but just really want to run from Phoebe. "I'm stepping out for some air, and maybe pick some things up from the shop, would you like any thing?" Prue asked Phoebe, so Phoebe would stop asking her questions, Prue thought Phoebe always wants to know ever thing, but she keeps many thing hidden from me and Piper, not should what Phoebes and Paige talk about.  
  
Phoebe thought for a sec then said, " Can you get me some chips, need chips to get me throw the long home filled days and nights." Phoebe smiled, and thought I got to more home work, and I'll have more if I'm later for school.  
  
Prue stepped out the door and head for her car, " shore Phoebes, Cya later" Prue waved to Phoebe and got in her car and started it up.  
  
Phoebe stepped a bit out the door and waved to Prue, "Bye Sis, don't forget the chips". Phoebe walked back in to the house and started up stairs to get Paige, she new Paige was not really going to go to school but she had to play a long with Paige's little game.  
  
Prue drove out of the halliwell driveway and in to the street and off to the shops and the pet store. Prue thought if I get the chip then I can just say I was at the shops all day, and no questions will be asked, I hope.  
  
~~~"In Paige's and Phoebe's room, remember they share"~~~  
  
Piper had just walked in to Paige's and Phoebes room to see Paige sating on her bed, Paige was wearing black pants with a pink top that said Cutie on it, "Well they look like your school clothes" Piper point out that Paige was not wearing her school clothes.  
  
Paige looked at Piper and grabbed her school top from a draw in her room, and put it over her pink top. "That better?" Paige thought I'll just take it off later I guess, Paige grabbed her bag and got up as she hears Phoebe coming up the hallway.  
  
Phoebe skipped along the hallway, she was happy to day for some reason, she skipped into Herr's and Paige's room and smiled happy at Paige and looked at Piper. "Are you ready Paige?" Phoebe waited for Paige's answer.  
  
Paige smiled at Phoebes, and walked over to her. "Ready as I'll ever be Phoebes" Paige looked at Piper, she looked like she had some thing on her mind, but what Paige thought.  
  
Piper spoke up, to stop Paige from leaving, she had not asked Paige about the pancakes yet. "Hey Paige wait, do you want a pancake I've just made them." Piper smiled, cooking always made her happy.  
  
Paige looked at Piper and smiled, Paige loved Pancakes, how could she say no. "Shore, I love your pancakes Pip's, and one for Phoebes to" Paige looked into to Piper's eyes, Pip's is Piper's nickname.  
  
Phoebe licked her lips, she had all ready had one but who to know, Piper had made too many like she always does any way. " O' yeah one for me to great sister in the world. Phoebe sucked up to Piper, cos she loved her sisters cooking, it was some of the best food she had ever tasted.  
  
Piper looked at her two sisters and smiled, there looked like they had never ate before. "Shore Phoebes, you can eat as many as you like, I made to many again" Piper walked over to Paige and Phoebe, and linked arms with Phoebe and Paige, Paige to her left and Phoebe to her right, together they walked down stair's and back in to the kitchen. 'If you didn't get it yet Phoebe's nick name is Phoebes'.  
  
Phoebe was first into the kitchen and sat down at the table, she looked at her watch it way 8:00am, Phoebe thought we have only haft an hour to get to school. " Why are we waiting, lalala" Phoebe sing as she waited for her pancakes.  
  
Piper and Paige walked in to the kitchen still linked to get her, " ok Paige, you have to let go some time, so I can give Phoebe her Pancakes before she lose it. Piper smiled at Paige and walked over to a sit with Paige.  
  
Paige smiled at Piper, and sat down almost bring Piper down with her, " ok Sis, wreck all the fun" Paige unlink way from Piper.  
  
Piper walked off to were the cakes were and notice two where missing and thought to her self Prue must of took them, then Piper thought were is Prue any way? "Any of you two seen Prue lately?" Piper put two pancakes on Phoebes and Paige's pates and sat down at the table and got to for her self to eat.  
  
Paige started eating her pancakes, "I last saw her in here with you Pip's" Paige Keeped eating the pancakes.  
  
Phoebe started to eat her pancakes to, "I saw her leaving to go to the shops, just before I came up stair's to get Paige" Phoebe ate some more of her pancakes.  
  
Piper thought Prue just left like that we don't even need any thing from the shops, " Did she say any before she left?" Piper wondered what Prue was shopping for, Piper started eating he pancakes.  
  
Phoebe didn't look up from her pancakes, "Well, she said some thing about fresh air and just getting out of the house, some thing along those line's" Phoebe finned off her pancakes, and pushed her pate way from her to show that she was done.  
  
Paige sat there listening to them talk and started on her second pancake.  
  
Piper looked at Phoebes empty pate and smiled, "Would you like another one Phoebes?" Piper put the pate of pancake on the table, for any one to take.  
  
Phoebe love Piper's cook but she could only eat so much, and she was going to be so later for school. " No thank Sis, I'm done and going to be later too" Phoebe jumped out of her chair and waited for Paige to finish her Pancakes.  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe and give her a I'm-Going-As-Fast-As-I-Can-Look, "So what is Prue getting at the shop's? Any idea. Paige finished up her pancakes and up from the table.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige, "I know she get me some chips, but I don't know what she getting for herself" Phoebe started to walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Piper finished her pancakes, Piper cleaned off the table and got out some stuff to make a cake, "Would you guys like chocolate cake or Plain cake? Piper held up to boxes, for them to chose from.  
  
Paige looked at Piper, "I pick chocolate that's the best" Paige walked over to Phoebe and started to walked out of the kitchen too.  
  
Phoebe smiled when she hears cake, " I'll have to go with Paige here, chocolate rules" Phoebe walked to the door and waited for Paige.  
  
Piper puts the plain one back on the self be hidden her, and starts to make the chocolate one. " Bye Paige, Phoebe" Piper shouted out to them.  
  
Paige catches up to Phoebe, and smiles, "ok I'm here lets go Sis (Paige said to Phoebe, then shouted to Piper) Bye Pip's." Paige and Phoebe walked out the door.  
  
As Phoebe walked out she shout, "Bye Sis" then her and Paige walked down the street talking. ~~~Prue doves up to the Pet pets~~~  
  
Prue walked in to the Pet shop and looked around at the pets, think how much phoebe would love to take them all home.  
  
The shopkeeper looked at Prue, "Do you need any help Miss?" she walked over to Prue.  
  
Prue looked at her, "I'm here for the dog walking job, if it's still open" Prue smiled at her.  
  
The shopkeeper smiled, "Yes it is, I'd be happy to give you ago, What is your name Miss?" she waited for Prue to answer.  
  
Prue looked at her, "I'm Prue Halliwell, and you are?" Prue thought I mite just get this Job.  
  
Jade the shopkeeper smiled at Prue, " well hi Prue Halliwell, my name is Jade Moon" Jade looked at Prue and walked over to some of the dogs.  
  
*Wait and see we'll Prue get her new job, and were is Paige going to go when she skips school wait and see * Plzs Review my story, its my first one.the more Review I get the fast I'll write the next part. * 


	4. Part4: Trouble all around

*Thank you valkryiepiper and alex and Boo for your Review. I'm hoping to have this up soon so hang on valkryiepiper, and alex I'm happy you love it! And I'm happy to see that you like it to Boo! * "I got three reviews Wow, I'm so happy! *  
  
*Last time Phoebe and Paige had just started walking down the street to go to school, and Piper was left all alone making a cake, and Pure was in the Pet store trying to get the dog walking job*  
  
Part4: Trouble all around.  
  
Prue followed Jade over to the dogs, "Are these the Dogs Miss Moon?" Prue looked at the little puppies and put her hand on the glass wanting to touch one.  
  
Jade smiled at Prue, "there are baby dogs, and you can call me Jade" Jade took a necklace off her self that had a gold shinny key on it, and want to unlock one of the cages.  
  
Prue smiled and thought were using first names already, "Ok Jade, and you can call me Prue" Prue watched Jade as she opened the cage that had the dogs in.  
  
Jade put the key necklace back around her neck, " Would you like to hold one of are sweet little puppies?" Jade looked at Prue and smiled.  
  
Prue thought good thing Phoebe is not here or she'd want to take them all home with her, "Sure, I love puppies" Prue didn't like them as much as Phoebe but she still loved them.  
  
Jade picked up a white all over puppy that had a haft black tale. " Here you go, this one a she" Jade past the puppy to Prue.  
  
Prue took the puppy from Jade and held it closes, " She so sweet, So which dogs do I walk?" Prue looked at the puppy in her arms, it looked back at her with Greenish blue eyes, there was some thing about it that seemed weird but Prue could not put her finger on it.  
  
Jade looked at the puppy and grabbed it back from Prue, Jade saw that Prue was looking weirdly at the puppy, she wonder what Prue could know. "Umm Prue, I need to go for my lunch break, can you come back later and we can talk then and give you a test run" Jade locked the cage, and walked over to the door and put up the closed sigh and almost pushed Prue out.  
  
Prue thought what got in to Jade one second she was all nice then the next she's pushing me out. "There was some thing weird about that puppy, it was like it want some thing from me" Prue looked around and noticed she was talking to her self, she laughed and worked over to her car, when she got in she started to drive home but then remember Phoebe had asked her to get some chips, so she head for the shops.  
  
~~~Phoebe and Paige walked along the street talking~~~  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige and smiled, "So where you going to day Sis?" Phoebe asked Paige knowing that Paige was not going to school, cos she never does.  
  
Paige smiled at Phoebe and thought Phoebe is the greatest always looking out for me and lying for me, when I want her to. "I'm going to hang with my friend Paula, were going to look around some shops, and you know clothes shop and then grab some lunch" Paige pulled off her school top, now you could see her pink top that said cutie on it.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige's top, Phoebe thought it was nice but she thought if she was going to were it she would of got blue not pink. "Are Paula your so call friend, and when are we going to met her" Phoebe had really want to met Paula for along time now, Paige was all ways talking about her.  
  
Paige sighed a bit, she wanted to bring Paula around to the house but then Prue would ask to many Questions. "You know why I have not yet, but if you really want to see her came with me now" Paige looked at Phoebe's hoping she would say yes.  
  
Phoebe thought I'd love to met her but what would Prue and Piper say if they found out I was skipping school, and if they found out I was they most likely find out Paige was too. " Paigey that not fair, how I'm I met to choose?" Phoebe thought I have to cover for as at school, but I really want to go this is so hard.  
  
Paige could see that Phoebe was thinking about coming with her to see Paula, but she could also see that Phoebe was have second thoughts about it. "I never said it would be fair, you're the one how want's to come, its not like I'm making you" Paige know that she should not try and make Phoebe come, Paige thought she will have to come on her own free will.  
  
Phoebe thought about it for a bit and then spoke up, "I will come with you Paigey, its some thing new for me to do and school was going to be boring to day any way" Phoebe smiled at Paige.  
  
Paige thought yes, Paige faces lighted up with happiness, "now you can met Paula, this is going to be so much fun" Paige started walking for the shops.  
  
Phoebe walked next to Paige, have second thoughts again but then she thought to her self ever thing will be fine, what can go wrong? Phoebe asked her self, "What's Paula like?" Phoebe wondered so much about Paige's friend.  
  
Paige smiled and thought Phoebe is really into this, "You will see Phoebes, you will see" Paige looked at Phoebe's school top and shock her head and thought that will not do.  
  
Phoebe looked weirdly at Paige wondering what she was shaking her head at, "What's wrong?, do I have some thing on my faces?" Phoebe rubbed her hands a cross her faces.  
  
Paige pointed to Phoebe's school top, "that's the problem Phoebe's, you can't go walking around it your school top, it's so not cool" Paige wished Phoebes had another top but this was not plan, Paige thought we could buy one.  
  
Phoebe looked at her top and sighed, "So I'm not cool hey, so what makes cool?" Phoebe thought I should of grab another top maybe next time if there is one.  
  
Paige laughed at Phoebe, "I never said your not cool, its that your school top and we can fix it" Paige walked along, and thinks are we nearly there, Phoebe badly needs a new top.  
  
Phoebe wonders what Paige met when she said she could fix it, what did her little sister have planned. " Fix's it how?" Phoebe hoped this did not involve cutting her top, or make it a different colour, Paige had turn all of her tops Pink last time she had said she feel like a change.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes, " I know what your thinking its ok Phoebes, I'm not going to touch your clothes" Paige remember back to when she had turned on of her sister tops Pink, Paige thought at the time it seemed like a good idea, she did say she wanted a change and I give it to her.  
  
Phoebe fleet so much better to hear Paige say that she was not going to touch her clothes, "So what are you going to do then?" Phoebe liked blue more then Pink, but Pink did look good on Paige.  
  
Paige smiled a cheekily, "where going to shop around and get you a new top" Paige thought Phoebe would of look cool in all those pink tops, but I guess I'll have to let Phoebe pick the colour.  
  
Phoebe like the idea of shopping, she loves getting some thing new. "That's a great idea, lets get some thing blue" Phoebe said as they turned in to the shop parking lot.  
  
Paige looked at the parking lot and thought I can not wait in till I can drive, "Phoebes you like blue to much, let me guess if you where to get a car you would get a blue one?" Paige looked at the cars as she walked passed them, she like the green ones.  
  
Phoebe looked at the cars and back at Paige, " What give you that idea?" Phoebe joked ever one know she loved blue, haft of the stuff in her and Paige's room was blue.  
  
Paige smiled at Phoebes Jokes, "Yeah I wonder were I got that idea from, it could have been the blue bed covers or the really big blue teddy bear in are room, your maybe the blue clothes you have, Should I add a blue car to that list?" Paige thought that bear she has is almost as big as her.  
  
Phoebe had another look at the cars, "Yeah add It to your list, if it blue I'll have it" Phoebe walked along with Paige, Phoebe looked at Paige's hand as they walked.  
  
Paige noticed Phoebe looking at her hand, "it's ok Phoebe I'll be fine" Paige hand was still saw from the attack, Paige really wanted to find out who that person was and she wanted her Phone back before Prue find out it was taken from her.  
  
Phoebe and Paige walked up to the doors of the shop and walked in.  
  
~~~Piper had just finished making the cake and had started cleaning up the house ~~~  
  
Piper put the cake in the oven and turn it on to cook, Piper clean up the kitchen washing the dash and putting thing back on the right self. When Piper was done with the kitchen she went up to her favorite cleaning spot the attic. She would spend hours and hours in the attic cleaning up and looking at all of their family old stuff. Piper walked over to a old pile of books and picked one up, Piper read the tile out loud. "The ways to cook". The next one said. "Do you know you star sign and what it brings for you" and there one more big book siting there Piper lifted it up and read the front, "Book Of Shadows" Piper thought what's a book of shadows? Piper picked up all there books and took them back to the kitchen and set them on the table, the Book Of Shadows glowed lightly but Piper did not see it she was watching the cake cook.  
  
~~~Prue drove in to the shop parking lot, and looked around for a spot to park in~~~  
  
Prue drove along hoping to find a spot soon, "its really busy today" Prue said to her self. Prue then saw a spot that was closes to the door, she head for the spot. But as she did another car drove right into her spot, the guy in the car laughed at Prue and got out of his car. Prue got mad and wish she could teach him a thing or two, Pure thought to her self that spot was mine and he just took it. Then Prue started looking for another parking spot she find one that was not that far from the shop doors, so she pulled in to that one as fast as she could so no one else could take it. Prue turned off her car and got out, and locked it, and heads to the shops to get Phoebes chips and maybe some thing for her self to.  
  
~~~Paige and Phoebe are looking at clothes in one of the stores~~~  
  
Phoebe picks up a small light blue top, that said kitty on it and it also how a picture of a cat on it. "Look at this one Paige, its so cool" Phoebe want to try it on so badly.  
  
Paige smiled and thought we'll the cat is cute I guess, "As long as you like it, then it fine with me, go try it on" Paige could see how much Phoebe liked it.  
  
Phoebe went in the fitting room and tried it on, "Hey Paige its great" Phoebe smiled at showed Paige.  
  
Paige sighed, "Down with the names, are you try to get us in trouble" Paige's plan was coming in to action so. Phoebe looked lost, "what wrong with name's, I' don't think Prue and Piper can hear us all the way from hear to where every they are" Phoebe could see Paige was planning some thing but what? She thought.  
  
Paige sighed again, "Just don't say are names you may wreck my plan, so do you want the top?" Paige looked at Phoebe in the top, Paige thought she looked nice.  
  
Phoebe nods her head and smiled, " Yeah I want it, what's this about a plan?" Phoebe didn't like when Paige made Plans, most of the time they were not good.  
  
Paige smiled cheekily, "Put your cloths back on and give me the top, and play along" Paige grabbed the top and walked back over to where Phoebe had got it from.  
  
Phoebe got dressed and followed Paige.  
  
*Wait and see we'll Prue be any good out the test run of the new job, and what was up with Jade Moon just Making Prue leave like that. And not just Paige skipping school now Phoebe is to, What could Paige's plan be that she keeps talking about. Piper finding the Book Of shadows were that going to lead to. And soon you all get to met Paige's friend Paula. Wait and see * Plzs Review my story, its my first one.the more Review I get the fast I'll write the next part. * Answer's this when you review "What do you think is up with Jade Moon?" 


	5. Part5: Never seen that before

*Thanks PaigeGirl-nee and valkryiepiper for your Review. valkryiepiper thanks for answering the question I like to know what people are thinking, I added one at the end of this part to "and I know what your think do not look now, read story then answer it or you may wreck the story. And I'm happy you really like PaigeGirl-nee, you can answer the questions to you know, if you want to.  
  
*Last time Paige and Phoebe had skipped school to go see Paige friend Paula. Piper had find some old books in the attic one of them being the book of shadows. Prue had been given a change to have a test run at the dog- walking job. *  
  
Part5: Never seen that before.  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe and whispered, "Here's the plan Sis, you go ask the shopkeeper to help you with some thing and I'll get your blue top" Paige smiled evilly, Paige thought this plan all way works.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige, she didn't get what Paige was going on about, "Your going to buy it for me?" Phoebe thought Paige must be in a good mood, if she going to buy me that blue top.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes at Phoebe, "Some thing like that, lets just say you well not have to pay a cent" Paige hand the top closes to her and pushed phoebe.  
  
Phoebe stood her ground, "What are you pushing me for?" Phoebe thought did I say Paige is nice today, I change my mind.  
  
Paige thought Phoebe just dose not get it, "I'm pushing you that way, so you can go talk to the shopkeeper, and then I well get you top, any questions?" Paige new that Phoebe had so many more question, she thought maybe I should don't of asked.  
  
Phoebe walked a bit forward then looked at Paige again, "What do you want me to ask them?" Phoebe was a blank; she had no idea what Paige was up to, but she wishes she did.  
  
Paige thought to I have to do all the work, " Just ask them when there getting Pink ones of this T-shirt, any just go over there and talk to the lady" Paige walked the other way with the top in hand and waited for the right time to start the plan.  
  
Phoebe fleet weird, some thing did not seem right she thought to her self, "Maybe Paige wants a Pink one, or she planning some thing that Prue and Piper are going to hate" Phoebe watched Paige walk off and she walked the other way.  
  
Paige looked at some of the clothes in the store, waiting for Phoebe to start talking to the lady, "Come on Phoebes" Paige said quietly to her self, to even a wiper.  
  
Phoebe walked up to the lady, "Hi, I..I" Phoebe started to hate what she was doing, she had this bad feeling Paige was up to some thing.  
  
The shopkeeper looked at Phoebe, "Can I help you?" She could see that Phoebe had many things on her mind, the shop own wondered what Phoebe was so worried about.  
  
Phoebe to a deep breath, "Yes, I was wondering if you had the cat blue top in Pink" Phoebe was keeping with Paige's made up story.  
  
Paige creeper be hidden a big pile of clothes and opened her bag, "time to put this plan in action" Paige muttered to her self.  
  
Shopkeeper smiled at Phoebe, "We'll I do have to out the back, were working on getting more stock in" she walked over to the door that lead to the back storeroom.  
  
Phoebe watched as the shopkeeper disappeared into the storeroom, "Now what do I do?" Phoebe thought Paige never told me what to do next.  
  
Paige took the T-shirt off the cote hanger, and grabbed a different blue top from the pile of clothes and put it on the cote hanger, " Now to started finishing this" Paige put the blue top that phoebe want in her bag. And got up and walked around the shop again, now she wants to shopkeeper to come back.  
  
Phoebe turns her head to see Paige standing where the blue cat tops are, "What is she doing?" Phoebe then heard the shopkeeper come up be hid her.  
  
The shopkeeper held up to tops, "These are the only two we have right now, but there are show ones, but I can put your name down on a list, and when I get new ones in I will ring you" She showed Phoebe the tops.  
  
Paige put the blue top from the pile back on the self with the cat blue tops, to make it look like she was putting but the cat one, "Now to get out of here" Paige muttered to her self, and looked at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe saw Paige put the top back, Phoebe thought it was the cat blue one, " Umm.I'll come in a another time and have a look, thanks for your time" Phoebe sighed and walked way from the shop owner.  
  
Paige walked up to Phoebe with a big cheekily smiled on her faces, "Lets go, we have what we need" Paige grabbed Phoebes hand and head for the shop door.  
  
Phoebe looked shocked, she thought what did Paige mean we have what we need, "But I saw you put the top back, so what do we have?" Phoebe got pulled out of the shop by Paige.  
  
Paige smiled at Phoebe, " You will see, just come with me" Paige head for the girls rest rooms, and pulled phoebe along with her.  
  
Phoebe followed Paige, " do you have to pull me like that" Phoebe pulled way from Paige, and walked on her own free will.  
  
Paige looked at phoebe and walked into the rest room, "We'll you where not walking fast, have not you ever heard of a quick get way" Paige open her bag and started to go throw it.  
  
Phoebe thought Paige watches to many movies, "I've heard of them, but why did we need one?" Phoebe watched Paige.  
  
Paige pulled the blue cat top out of her bag, "this is why" Paige held up the top in front of phoebe.  
  
Phoebe just looked at it, "Paige did you." Phoebe was to shocked to finish what she was going to say.  
  
Paige smiled and nod at Phoebe, "Yep I did.." Paige know what Phoebe was talking about, even know she did not finish saying it.  
  
Phoebe looked at the top, "Why did you do it.." Phoebe was till shocked that Paige took the top from the store.  
  
Paige throws the top at Phoebe, " I got it for you, now just go put it on" Paige thought people just are never happy these days.  
  
Phoebe held the top up and looked at it, "But.." phoebe thought how can I were this, know Paige had taken it with out paying.  
  
Paige could see that Phoebe was not like her ideas, "No buts, Just put it on" Paige thought I'm going to be later meting Paula if Phoebe dose not hurry up.  
  
Phoebe thought ok I give in, "ok I'm putting it on" Phoebe changed her school top with the blue cat top and put her school top in her bag.  
  
Paige looked at phoebe wearing the T-shirt, and thought it looks really nice, "Cool, now let's go find my friend" Paige went to head out the door.  
  
Phoebe looked in the mirror, "What a minute" Phoebe looked at Paige, to see if she had stopped.  
  
Paige thought what is it now, "What is it Phoebes, did you break a nail" Paige joked with Phoebe, then Paige thought maybe she did.  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Very funny Sis, its ok all my nails are till on" Phoebe looked at her hands.  
  
Paige thought then why is she looking at her hands, "then why are you looking at your hands? And what did you stop me for in the first place?" Paige watched Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe stopped looking at her hands, "just checking I didn't break a nail, and I call you back to ask you want you thought of the blue cat top" Phoebe thought what if Prue or Piper see the top, then they well know some thing is up.  
  
Paige thought Phoebe and her blue, "It looks great on you Sis, now are you ready to go see my friend?" Paige heads for the door again.  
  
Phoebe one last look in the mirror, "Yep I'm ready" Phoebe followed Paige, Phoebe still had the thought on her mind about Prue and Piper finding out.  
  
Paige and Phoebe walked out of the rest room and head off to find Paula.  
  
~~~Prue walks in to the shops~~~  
  
Prue thought to her self I wonder when jade went me to come back, she never said when her lunch break ended. I guess I'll get the chips and then swing by the Manor and drop them off, then go back to the pet store. Prue walked passed the clothes store where Paige and phoebe had just been, and then walked on to find a food store. Prue walk pass the café and in to the near by store. Prue looked along the self for a pack of chips, she find a nacho cheese pack and grabbed it off the self. Then walked of to the count to pay for it.  
  
The person at the count greeted her with a happy smiled, "Good morning, how are you today" the guy grabbed the chips and put them throw.  
  
Prue thought I'm do great I lost my old job, and now I'm trying to get a new one, and trying to hid it from my sister, all and all a good Prue to her self, "I'm fine, a bit out of luck" Prue did not feel like putting on a act.  
  
The guy smiled at Prue, and thought you don't need luck, you need your powers, "Is that all miss?" he packed the chips in a shopping bag.  
  
Prue looked at him and read his name tag to self her, it said Matt, "That's all Matt" Prue opened her bag to get some money out.  
  
Matt looked at Prue, "We'll now you know my name what's yours?" Matt thought this most be one of the charmed ones, I'm shore she's a charmed one.  
  
Prue thought I should be the one with the name tag, people just die to know my name Prue joked. "We'll Matt if I told you that I'd have to kill you" Prue tell joke, I don't want ever guy in the world knowing my name.  
  
Matt thought kill me but we just met; does she have her powers already? "I don't think you'll have much luck killing me" Matt thought I need to reporter to my leader's and tell them the charmed ones may of got there power early then we thought they would.  
  
Prue thought Matt was making a joke, "Just cos luck is not on my side don't mean I can not kill you" Prue thought I hoped Matt was joking, or I just sound really mean.  
  
Matt step back a bit, "Ok, that will be $2:00 for the chips" Matt thought let not get on a charmed ones bad said, not yet.  
  
Prue got the money out of her bag, "here you go" and put it in his hands.  
  
Matt took the money and passed Prue the bag that had the chips in, "Thanks, and have a nice day" Matt smiled, and thought a nice day for now that is.  
  
Prue took the bag and smiled, "Bye" Prue waved and walked off, Prue thought he seem like he was hiding some thing. Prue walk back thought the café and saw Jade Moon siting at one of the tables, Prue thought so she did make it to lunch after all, but what was she doing in all that other time. Prue walked over to Jade and stepped her on the shoulder.  
  
Jade Jumped, the looked around and saw it was only Prue, "O' hi Prue, what are you doing here" Jade stopped eating her lunch, she had be eating some hot chips.  
  
Prue fleet like Jade didn't want her there, but maybe she was wrong, "Hi Jade, I was getting my sister some chips, and just having a look around and then I found you.  
  
Jade thought Prue has a sister, I wonder, "Prue want to sat down for some lunch?" Jade wanted to find out some more stuff about Prue, so she could tell her friends about her.  
  
Prue smiled a bit, I was wrong Jade wanted me here after all, "Yeah sure" Prue thought well this is nice my maybe soon to be boss ask me to have lunch with her.  
  
Jade smiled, and was happy that Prue had said yes, "Here have some of my hot chip, I all way buy to many then I can eat" Jade push the plate closer to Prue.  
  
Prue sat down next to Jade took a chip, "Thanks, so when do you want me to come in later?" Prue could only think about the job when she was around Jade, because she had so many questions she did not get to ask Jade before.  
  
Jade grabbed a chip to, "You could come back with me after lunch if you want" Jade thought she's really in to this job, more then all the others where.  
  
Prue could see that jade was think about some thing funny, Jade had this really cheekily faces on, "I would but I need to swing by my house before I go to your shop" Prue fleet it was bad to not go with her, cos she could have had a better changes at the job if she did what Jade wanted, but she need to go back to the house.  
  
Jade sighed a bit, "It sounds important, what do you have to do?" Jade thought I well have to keep this one longer and find out more about her.  
  
Prue smiled, "It not that important, I just have to drop of my sister's chips and check up on my other sister she could be going mad" Prue joked about Piper going mad, Prue new how boring it was at the manor with no one to talk to.  
  
Jade thought she has two sisters, she could just be the one I'm looking for, " Your sister goes mad?" Jade thought is her sister a nuts.  
  
Prue laughed, "she's not crazy, I just met she's most likely board at home" Prue grabbed another chip, and smiled at jade.  
  
~~~Piper in the kitchen~~~  
  
Piper looked at the cake, then sat at the table and started looking at the books that she got from the attic. First she looked at the star sign one and thought now this is a book for Phoebe if she know her what was come next in her live she could make the right choices, and make even Paige could get some thing from knowing what's going to happen to. Piper then picked up the Book Of Shadows, as she picked it up it glowed brightly, Piper jumped at throw the book cross the room, before the Book could hit the walk it just stopped at floor in the air. Piper got up and went over to the book with a shocked look on her faces, she went to touch it but before she could the book flood right in to her arms and stopped glowing, Piper held the book in front of her and thought what was that, Prue, phoebe and Paige will never believed this.  
  
*Wait and see, Prue will get to have ago at her Job soon. Piper has just seen the book glow and flood..well she tell her sister's about the BOS your will she just not say any. Paige and Phoebe will go to see Paula very soon mostly in the next part in else I think of some thing better. Wait and see * Plzs Review my story, its my first one.the more Review I get the fast I'll write the next part. * Answer's this when you review "What do you think Matt is up to?, mostly when he was saying he would have to report to his leaders, who do you think his leaders are?" 


End file.
